


Eldest child

by Cchoodxoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Multi, Scott McCall & Malia Tate Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchoodxoxo/pseuds/Cchoodxoxo
Summary: What happens when one Mccall child leaves and one shows up.Bella McCall, first born child of Melissa and Rafael McCall, brown hair, brown eyes and a whole lot of parental issues.And then there's theo raeken and the puppy pack, but when theo starts acting weird, will Liam be able to save him from his own mind?Theo might just have a reason for being so cruelThis my first story that I've ever published and it is purely a way to deal with my maladaptive daydreaming so that it doesn't take over my entire life. Therefore don't expect it to be award worthy.Also Peter hale/ Bella McCallShe's in her late 20s so don't worry he won't catch a case. Also lol I'm rubbish at writing romance so it will probably be bad.Anyway enough of my self loathing I hope you like my story idea.All rights to Jeff Davis, I don't own any characters except Bella
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk what to put in notes but I hope you like it.

Melissa had just got home. Night shifts are awful. She didn't spot the small brown box hidden behind the plant pot on the decking at first but the small glimmer of light which bounced off the label eventually caught her eye. Melissa scrunched her face in confusion, "I didn't order anything" she said to herself.

She picked up the brown box and read the label. "All the way from new York?" she said, "hmm?"

Melissa unlocked the door with her free hand and walked into the living room. She placed her bag down and began to carefully free the box from its paper covering.

As the paper tore piece by piece Melissa's face dropped a bit more. She tore the last piece of brown paper off of the box to reveal a small gold necklace and a neatly written note.

Melissa's heart sank. The box fell out of her hands and she fell to the floor with it. She sat of the floor breathing heavily and tears threatening to leave her eyes.

The gold shimmered in the slight bit of light and the folded white paper laid neglected on the floor.

Melissa picked up the note carefully and unfolded it. "I'm done looking for you. - Bella"  
The note read.

Melissa stopped breathing for a second. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella" said Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why it's not doing chapters but I'll try and fix it soon x

The school bell rung loudly as students filed into the now crowded halls of beacon Hills High school. Liam, Mason and Corey all climb through the doors of the cramped hallway. "Was there always this many new students?"said Mason to the others. Liam just sighed and kept walking through the sea of freshmen students. Liam stopped walking when he saw theo putting books in a locker. Mason bumped into his back and Corey into Mason's. What- oh"said Corey whilst turning and smirking at liam. Mason saw and hit Corey on the arm. "oh come on you know a part of you agrees with me." said Corey whist smiling smugly. "erm no! Liam is not crushing on an ex serial killer and probably current psycho."said Mason looking at theo. With that remark theo turned around and stared right at Mason. The lack of emotion made Mason shudder and he quickly ushered the others to walk away. The three walked away from theo and stepped in front of a set of lockers. "how is it fair that your lockers are right next to each other and mine is who knows where?"-said liam pouting. "aww don't be sad liam! I'm pretty sure I saw your number by theo's" said Corey who was smiling sweetly at liam as if trying not to laugh. Liam's face dropped at Corey's words. He sighed and walked away to go see if Cory was telling the truth. Corey giggled and Mason rolled his eyes and laughed. Liam walked over to the lockers which theo was stood at a minute ago. "please don't be there, please don't be there, please don't be there-" liam repeated whist looking at the ground. "please don't who be there?" said a freshman girl with a raised eyebrow looking at liam. Liam's head shot up. "erm- I wasn't... No one!" "jeez fine!" sad the girl who put her hands up in surrender and walked away. "you know you'd think you'd be nicer to the freshman" said a familiar voice. Liam sighed and turned around :"what are you doing here?" "well missing half a year of school doesn't exactly look great on college applications." said theo truthfully. Liam:"but why here? Why not some other school far far away?" Theo:"why not here?" Liam rolled his eyes and snatched the timetable from theo's hands. Theo scoffed in fake offence but smiled slightly as he watched Liam concentrating on the timetable. "we both have history first" sighed Liam. Theo scoffed and smirked at Liam. The bell ring once again and both boys began walking towards the history classroom. Back at the McCall house, Rafe is hugging Melissa, who is crying into his shoulder. "I should've looked harder for her-especially if she was looking for me!" cried Melissa "Melissa we did try hard... For years!" said rafe "but she obviously knew where i was- she even found my address and I didn't give her a single thought." melissa said. Melissa:"what I didn't understand is why she wouldn't just come find me, she knew my address. I mean that's more than I could ever find out about her!" Rafe stepped back slightly. Melissa looked confused. Flashback- It's pitch black, winter, maybe a couple days before Christmas. " mommy why is daddy outside? "said a young Scott in the living room. " he's just playing Scott just go to bed. "said Melissa rubbing her eyes. Scott trotted back up the stairs pouting. Rafe stood outside the house " Melissa!? "he shouted at the door,"Melissa let me in" A young girl appeared behind Rafe, a little bit older than 13, the way she was breathing heavily anyone would've guessed she was nervous. "are you Rafael?" said the girl Rafe turned around and scrunched his face at the girl. "who the hells asking?" he said in a harsh tone which caused the girl to step back slightly. "I'm asking!" said the girl, clearly annoyed by the man. "and if you are Rafael then I'm your dau-" the grip was cut off by Rafe shouting again "Melissa!" he shouted He turned around and looked at the girl. " the hell are you still doing here? Go on! Go home and don't come back! he said. The girl looked astonished and tears began to full in her eyes. " I won't" she whispered. And with that the girl left leaving Rafe slightly confused. He turned back around nonetheless and put one hand on the door. "Melissa please." he said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry." The lock turned in the door and Rafe sighed. He stepped inside the house. -flashback over- Rafe looked lost in thought when Melissa shouted "RAFE!" "she did." whispered Rafe. Melissa looked up at him. "what?" "she came here... And I turned her away." he said whilst looking down. "I turned my daughter away." he admitted. "get out!" said Melissa slightly quietly. Rafe looked up shocked "GET OUT!" she shouted. Rafe stepped backwards before saying "I'm sorry". Rafe stepped out of the house and left. Melissa fell to her knees and began to cry. It was more of a scream though. Like a mixture of the two that would be enough to make you cry. "Nooo!" her scream echoed around the empty walls. The scream could be heard across the street. In particular a black car parked not far from the house. In the car sat a girl, with brown hair and brown eyes. The sun was beaming through the windows and straight onto her soft skin. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw Rafe walk out of the house and get into his car. After Rafe had drove past her her attention was brought back to the house when she heard loud crying. It rang in her ears loudly. But the noise suddenly stopped when she blinked. Her brown eyes were quickly replaced with a light blue which shone almost brighter than the sky above her. She stared directly at Melissa through the window. Her eyes still growing a pale blue colour. Back at the school, theo is walking out of the class with Liam trailing slightly behind him whilst looking down at his phone. Suddenly theo stopped in the middle of the hallway causing liam to crash into him, making a small 'oof' sound as he collided into theo's back. Theo heard the noise and started laughing, he turned around to find Liam on the floor. Theo started laughing even harder at the sight of liam pouting. He stuck out a hand and picked up liam's phone off the floor. Liam smacked his hand away and picked himself up off the floor. He took back his phone back and started walking away from the older boy, still pouting. Theo walked faster to catch up with him despite the fact that he was still grinning and chuckling to himself. "oh come on Liam it was just a joke." said theo whist smiling at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes. "you have to admit it was quite funny, and plus you should've been paying attention." said theo in a convincing voice. Liam looked at theo angrily bit his anger soon faded away when he saw theo doing his best puppy dog eyes and sticking his pet lip out. Liam tried to refrain himself from smiling but he was unable to and the corners of his lips turned up slightly. "aha! Success!" theo said triumphantly whilst smiling. Liam turned around still smiling ever so slightly. Theo walked behind him once again trying to keep up with him. "so, I figured since anyone else your age would probably be unbearable, I'm going to annoy Mason!" said theo not bothering to ask Liam's opinion on the idea. Liam stood with his mouth open as theo walked onwards. Liam eventually caught up to him, but theo had already caught sight of Mason, Corey, Alec and nolan sitting at a table outside. Theo marched over to the table and sat down. Liam gave in and sat down next to him. Mason took one look at theo's grin and stood up. He looked around but couldn't find any other free tables, he then noticed everyone staring at him. Defeated, he sat back down to see a grinning theo once again. Meanwhile corey was staring at both Liam and theo, all the while grinning like a madman and flicking his eyes from Liam to theo, and then theo to liam and over and over again. Theo was staring at him with his face scrunched in confusion. He looked directly at Mason again and said "what's wrong with your boyfriend?" Mason just sighed and started eating. Theo didn't bother asking again. Theo then noticed that Nolan was staring at him, he looked him up and down and said "now the last time I spoke to you Liam was attempting to murder you." Nolan opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked down at his food. Alec laughed at theo's remark, attracting his attention. "and who might you be?" said theo squinting his eyes at the teenager. "Alec!" he said sticking his hand out to theo, almost hitting Nolan in the face while doing so. Theo smiled and shook his hand. Mason scoffed and liam laughed at him. Corey was still smiling at Liam and theo, who were now both laughing at a picture on Liam's phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like little miss Mccall is here to stay. And it seems she'll be making a friend along the way. No harm in making friends, Right?
> 
> Right! Well that is until those friends end up with their tongues in each other mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is 36 and bella is 27 lol so there's not that big a difference.
> 
> I'm slowly changing my personality to fit bellas and I don't think it's a good thing. 
> 
> I'm rubbish at checking for mistakes so feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Cc

The girl still sat in the black car opposite the McCall house. Her eyes no longer blue, instead a deep brown.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "do something! I'm bored!" she said whilst staring at the house in front of her.

She was pulled out of her determination trance by sheriff stilinski knocking on her window. Her facial expression went from annoyed to grateful in about half a second, like a completely different person had took her place in the front seat.

She turned and flashed him a sad smile. The sheriff laughed a little before saying "can i help you with something?"

"you promise not to laugh?" asked the girl in a defeated tone. The sheriff smiled "I promise."

"okay... So I moved uptown a couple days ago and I figured I should find my way around." the girl went on, "so I did, I woke up this morning and drove to go look around... And now it's almost 2pm, and I'm lost."

The sheriff bit back a laugh. The girl gasped "you promised!". The sheriff (still smiling) said "I'm sorry". The girl huffed and stuck her lip out making noah laugh for real this time. "okay, how about you follow me and I'll show you how to get back."

The girl nodded silently and smiled at noah. "it's the apartments near..." the girl was cut off by noah nodding. Noah got back into his car and set off, with the girl following close behind him.

The girl smirked in her mirror, knowing full well that he was one of Melissa's best friends.

~time slip to half an hour later~

The girl stepped out of her car the same time as noah. She smiled brightly at him and said "thankyou so much, I'd have been sleeping in my car if you hadn't shown up."

Noah chuckled and said "ahh it's no problem, you have a nice night..."

The girl smiled and said "Bella."

Noah smiled "nice to meet you Bella"

Bella smiled, noah got back into his car and drove away. 

Bella smile slowly turned into a scowl as the far drove away. 

She walked up a dozen stairs before finally returning to her apartment. Apparently today was the day she would finally meet her neighbour. It was a man, late 30s maybe. He wasn't much taller than Bella. But she knew what he was, she could smell him from a mile away.

He turned around when he heard her walking towards her own door. He stood in awe of the woman for about 10 seconds with his mouth hanging open slightly.

Bella stored back at him for a little bit before walking closer to the man. She stepped in front of the man and brought her hand up to his chin. She carefully pressed his jaw back together, she kept her hand on his jawline for a couple seconds and listened to his heart rate increase massively. She pulled her hand away slowly and winked at him. "I'm bella." she said in a soft voice.

The man was still staring at her but manged to breathe out a couple Words. "Peter hale." he said slowly. Bella smiled at him before walking away and opening her own door. Peter turned around and stared at the back of her head. Bella turned the key and stepped inside, flashing peter one last smile before closing the door and leaving him in the hall alone.

Peter gulped and snapped out of his trance. He lifted his hand to where Bella's palm had been pressed against his jaw. He smiled for a second and then went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

And shes beautiful and I want to marry her" said Peter enthusiastically over the phone.

" and you rang me because? "asked the person on the other side, Derek hale.

" because... - well that's not all, she looks smart And she's a werewolf! "said peter

~location change I guess , to Derek and braden house~

Derek's phone had been resting on the counter when Peter made his remark about his new neighbour. 

Derek spat out his drink and stood up

" what do you mean she's a werewolf?" questioned derek.

Peter paused as if realising he probably shouldn't have said that. 

"well I could smell her coming up the stairs, she seems nice enough though so I'm sure she won't be wreaking havoc across the whole of beacon Hills anytime soon." said Peter reassuringly. 

Derek sighed 

"and how old is this women who you're clearly crushing on?" asked Derek rolling his eyes. 

"this is more than a mediocre crush derek this is my future wife were talking about! I really hope she likes guys. Oh no what if she is repulsed by the idea of me."peter said. 

" how old is she peter? "derek said in a more serious tone. 

" I don't know, maybe 28 or 29."said Peter. 

" but anyway as I was saying before she has these eyes that are like coffee in a way that there hard and soft and addictive all at the same-"

Derek hung up before Peter could finish his sentence. 

Braden walked into the room where Derek was, she was smirking as if she had heard the whole thing. She probably did considering Peter was on speaker phone. 

" what's going on? "she said whilst smirking. 

" Peter has a crush on his neighbour. "said Derek with his head in his hands. 

Braden just laughed at him, Derek looked up at her like a lost puppy. 

Braden laughed even more and came to sit next to Derek on the sofa. She switched on the TV before scrolling through the endless amount of movies on offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the school day
> 
> Alec and Nolan are quite a chaotic pairing 
> 
> Oh how I wish I was mentally stable. 
> 
> But anyway I'm not so here you go have this. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw maybe there's a panic attack but it's only really saying some of the symptoms that I get when I have one.
> 
> Again there will probably be a spelling or grammar mistake so I apologise for that.

Liam and the others were out of school now. Well technically they had just been let out 30 seconds ago. The Students were all exiting the school at once, all pushing over the freshmen and getting into their cars. 

Theo was walking towards his truck when a smaller person came running after him. 

"theooo!" he shouted multiple times causing a lot of people to look at him strangely. 

Theo turned around and jumped when he saw Nolan standing in front of him along with the taller one, Alec. He concludes that Alec was the one shouting. 

"what?" said theo slightly scared of what the younger boys were going to do or say next. 

"what are we doing now?" asked Alec. 

Nolan just nodded along with Alec. 

"well I'm going home" said theo, emphasising the "I'm" 

Theo got into his truck and went to put his bag in the passenger seat. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Alec sat in the passenger seat and Nolan in the back. 

"oh my-" shouted theo jumping backwards and hitting his head on the window 

"we should go bowling!" exclaimed Nolan. That's the first time theo has heard his speak since lunch . 

"Yeah!" shouted Alec. 

Theo sat in shock, unable to react to the situation unfolding In front of him. 

"let's go!" both boys shouted. When theo didn't respond. Both boys started chanting "go, go, go, go, go!" 

Theo's ears started ringing and his heartbeat increased by about 100x faster. His breathing got heavier and he began to feel lightheaded. 

"theo?" said Nolan. But his words were faded out so much that theo could only see his lips moving. 

The only sound he could hear was a faint hissing noise. 

"theooooo" hissed the familiar voice. Over and over again. 

His chest started to feel tight. It stung like it was being clawed open but he knew it wasn't real. It can't be real, right? 

Theo opened the door of the car and ran out of the car. He shifted quickly and ran into the woods behind the school, leaving the younger boys startled and guilty. 

"we should probably call Liam." said Nolan. Alec nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

A black wolf hid in a cave near the preserve, shaking, terrified. 

Another wolf appeared at the entrance of the cave, a beautiful light brown staining its fur. 

It padded slowly towards the black wolf slowly and caringly. 

It laid across from the black wolf. Not too close, but close enough so the black wolf acknowledged the others presence. The 2 wolves laid in the cave for hours, doing nothing, just sitting in the back corner of the cave whilst the sun sinks and the moon takes its place in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

"you did what?!" shouted Liam 

It was almost 11pm by the time Nolan and Alec had built up the courage to tell Liam that they had annoyed theo to the point of a literal panic attack. Now, they were standing in front of liam, who is in pyjamas, in front of his house. 

"we didn't mean to, we thought that since he had sat with us at lunch he would want to do something after school but when we asked him he ran." blurted out Nolan in a worried panic. 

Alec glares at him threateningly, as if telling him to shut his mouth. 

Nolan meets his eyes before quickly looking at his feet. 

Liam sighed 

" go home, I'll call him. I'm sure he was just looking for a way to get out of going somewhere with you two." Liam said reassuringly 

"bu-" started Nolan 

"just... Go" said Liam in a slightly louder tone of voice. 

Nolan and Alec looked at each other. Alec stepped forward and handed Liam Theo's keys. He turned back around and walked away with Nolan. 

Liam stepped back inside and was about to head upstairs when he heard something tapping against his back door. The whining noises proved it wasn't Mason or Corey. 

Liam walked quickly through the kitchen to the back door. As soon as he turned the handle, a large black wolf came trotting in. It walked across the kitchen spreading mud across the floor before turning, looking at Liam and sitting in the middle of the floor. 

It did what you would expect the dog version of a 'huff' would be and started whining loudly. 

Liam rolled his eyes at the wolfs dramaticness. 

He reached forward to grab it but the wolf jumped onto its belly a milliseconds before Liam could grab it. 

"theo stop it! Stop!" said liam trying to grab the wolf, who was now rolling around the kitchen floor. 

The wolf eventually gave in and let liam grab him but theo still refused to move, insisting that Liam carry him upstairs. 

"no! No I'm not carrying you!" said Liam in a serious tone. 

Theo just rolled out of liam's clutch once again, whining and huffing. 

Liam sighed, "fine, god your such a drama queen!"

Liam picked up the wolf with some struggle as theo wouldn't stop wriggling about in liam's arms. 

He carried theo up the stairs attempting to sneak past his parents room. 

Luckily his parents didn't hear theo whining, heaven knows how Liam was sure the whole of california heard him. 

Liam walked straight past his bedroom, and theos ears perked up when he noticed Liam was heading towards the bathroom. He started wriggling desperately trying to avoid the bath but Liam had kept a firm grip around his stomach, preventing theo from escaping. 

Liam finally made it into the bathroom and practically chucked theo into the bath tub. Theo yelped tried to jump back out of the tub but Liam had already turned on the shower and was hosing him down. 

Theo practically pouted. His fur was dripping wet and Liam was taking a picture of him on his phone to send to he group chat. 

Theo noticed that he was busy and took the chance to leap into Liam, drenching Liam from head to toe. 

Theo cambered off of Liam and shook himself until he was basically dry. He trotted away leaving Liam to dry himself off.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time liam had changed out of his wet clothes theo was curled up into a small ball at the end of liam's bed. His ears sprung up when Liam walked into the room. His head followed shortly after. 

Liam chuckled abit before climbing into bed himself. 

Liam was lying on his stomach on his phone. Theo snuck quietly under the covers and plopped himself straight onto liam's back. Liam made a small 'oof' sound but quickly recovered.

Liam had turned onto his back and theo was now sleeping on liam's stomach peacefully. Theo had fallen asleep within minutes of laying down but Liam stayed awake for a bit longer, just watching the large black wolf sleeping so calmly on his stomach. It wasn't much longer before liam dozed off as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam woke up feeling slightly pinned down. He was confused for a few seconds and rather panicky, he looked down and saw that theo had shifted back into his human form whilst they were sleeping. He also registered that theo was naked, even though he could only see his bare shoulders, back and arms which were wrapped around his waist tightly. His head was resting on liam's abs and Liam didn't really have the heart to wake the sleeping chimera.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was only 5:30AM. Turns out he had quite a while before he had to wake up theo. He just hoped he wouldn't still be blushing like crazy when theo woke up.

Liam knew he shouldn't be staring at theo but he couldn't help it, he looked so - calm.

It's like a permanent worry stayed in the back of the chimeras mind, and even though most people wouldn't even notice it, it hid in the back of his eyes and all around them. His eyebrows never seemed truly relaxed and his eyes were always darting back and forth as is someone was going to attack him at any minute. There was always this darkness inside his eyes and that darkness could turn to fire at just the right amount of rage. 

But lately, he hadn't been lashing out at anyone, hadn't got into fights or said something he'd regret the next day. It was like he had found a way to quiet the chaos that bubbled underneath his skin.

Liam remembered the first time theo had slept at his house. 

The whole pack had was there along with Jackson, ethan, Derek, Peter and almost everyone else who had helped in the war. Everyone was at scotts house. Theo was sitting with Liam whilst malia was standing with stiles.

Malia and stiles had been glancing at theo and whispering for a while now and it was starting to annoy theo. Liam had noticed but he was more focused on making sure theo doesn't end up in hell again.

Liam tried to get up and leave hoping that theo would leave with him instead of staying but when malia noticed what Liam was doing she put her hands on liam's shoulders and forced him to sit back down, saying something about how it's only been a half hour and he'll regret it if he leaves now.

Liam knew he had to find a way out, for theo's sake. Liam didn't know when he started actually to care for theo, or why, whether it was because of him saving Liam multiple times, or Liam saving theo from hell, but anyway Liam knew he'd be devastated if theo ended up lashing out and being sent away in a more brutal way than kira's sword.

Liam thought theo would be safe since he had broke kira's sword into several pieces, but malia had reminded both him and theo that theo could be sent back to hell just by malia keeping her hands on his throat for a bit too long.

The thought of the way malia had said those words made liam shudder. Theo looked over at Liam and quickly down when he saw that liam was looking at him too.

That was another thing that Liam had noticed about theo. If he wasn't forced too, theo would never keep eye contact with Liam. He always looks guilty everytime he looks into liam's eyes, even if it's just for a second.

There's a lot of things about theo that could be delved into deeper but Liam never had the courage to ask him. And even if he did try to get even the smallest piece of information out of theo, he would just say a one word sentence and change the subject. 

~~~

Malia and stiles were still whispering, and Liam was growing anxious, maybe even more than theo. Both boys had tried to listen in to what they were talking about. But we're unsuccessful when stiles saw and they resorted to texting each other despite being less than half a metre away from each other. 

Non of the others had noticed what malia and stiles were doing. Well everyone except Jackson and ethan, they had been cautiously looking back and forth from malia to theo and back. Almost like they knew something would happen then just didn't know what, and they certainly didn't know how to stop it. 

Malia and stiles had stopped texting and were now looking at theo dead in the eyes. Theo was staring right back at them. He had managed to calm his heartbeat which malia apparently had forgotten that he could do. 

"what do you think stiles? Was she the favourite child and he got jealous?" said malia loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 

"Im not sure, maybe he's just a psycho." said stiles just as loud but whilst looking straight at theo. 

Ethan and jackson both looked from stiles to theo, like they had no idea what was happening. 

Theo fake laughed at stiles and rolled his eyes before turning back to face Liam. Malia and stiles stopped for a while after that. 

Everything went back to normal for about 30 minutes. Theo was quite happily talking to Liam and Corey, and now Mason, Jackson and Ethan had joined in after what happened with malia and stiles. 

But it was when most of them had left that it happened. The only people who were still there was Scott, malia, stiles, theo, Liam and lydia. 

Malia was sat with Scott and stiles was standing with lydia. Theo and Liam were preparing to leave. 

"hey I just noticed everyone in this room is in the pack. Except you!" said malia said, emphasising the "you" by looking straight at theo. 

"Yeah well I'm kinda over the whole pack thing anyway." theo quipped back quickly with a smile. 

"oh. Then why are you still hanging around Liam like you're his best friend." 

"maybe because I feel bad that he has to be around you everyday." theo's venomous words only made malia more riled.

"ya know you act as if i couldn't send you back to hell right now if I wanted to."

"malia!" shouted Liam in attempt to diffuse the tension which was quickly rising. 

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't do anything to your eye colour, it's already blue." theo shouted back, standing up to meet malia. 

"at least I didn't kill my sister on purpose." malia shouted back, fangs baring with every word. 

"at least my sister made it past ten, and I guess we're just ignoring the part where you killed your fake mom, and your real mom." theo hissed as his claws seeped through his finger nails. 

"At least my parents wanted me, I saw your parents, I remember the look on their faces when they found out." said malia whilst smirking. 

Theo's face fell neutral, a small smirk played across his face. Like a maniac. 

" what did you just say? "said theo, still smiling maniacally. 

" you heard me, I know why you did it. " said malia calmly. 

Malia shifted first. Then theo, and Scott and Liam both looked at each other. 

Both malia and theo pounced at each other, ready to rip each other apart. But were stopped by Liam and Scott. 

Scott grabbed malia and dragged her away from theo and Liam did the same. 

Liam had theo in his arms, theo squirmed and tried to get back at malia but gave up after he realised he wouldn't be successful. 

Theo put his head on liam's shoulder in a huff and lydia laughed at the fact that she had never seen a wolf pout before. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes as Liam carried theo away in his arms. 

Liam took theo to his house, assuming that he would just go back after malia if he left him alone. 

Theo had a slight tantrum outside the house and started rolling around on the floor when he realised Liam was trying to get him to stay the night. 

He had an even bigger one when Liam tried to force him into the bath to get the pieces of mud off of him from rolling around on the ground outside. 

Fortunately, Liam got theo into the bath in the end. Unfortunately, Liam also ended up being pulled into the bath by theo.

Theo had trotted off, pleased with his revenge.

Liam should really learn not to trust theo, or to try and put him in the bath for that matter.

Liam was only now realising that theo had done the same thing last night that he did the fist time he stayed over.

~~~~

Theo was just waking up, his hair was sticking up all over the place and Liam couldn't help but laugh.

Theo looked up at Liam for about a minute before groaning and putting his head back onto liam's torso.

Liam giggled at the the feeling of theo's eyelashes rubbing against his chest.

Theo looked up when Liam started giggling, theo smiled at him warmly before full blown attacking Liam with tickles. 

Liam couldn't contain his laughter and almost rolled off of the bed trying to get theo to stop. 

Theo stayed under the covers so he wouldn't flash Liam but Liam eventually fell off the bed, causing the both of them to laugh even harder. 

Once Liam had stopped laughing he opened his drawer and picked theo out a pair of shorts and a white T- shirt. 

Liam threw them to theo before saying "I'm gonna go shower, get ready for school." 

Theo just nodded and smiled at Liam before throwing the shorts on and peaking his head out of the door to see if liam's parents had left yet. 

After deciding they were both gone, theo walked down the stairs and out the door. 

He checked to see if anyone was looking and then grabbed some jeans from his truck. 

Theo went back inside and back into liam's room to get changed. 

~~~

Liam came back into his room to find that theo was no longer there. He went downstairs and smiled at theo, who was eating cereal at the counter. Theo looked up at smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, uptown. 

Peter had been woken up by something scuttling around in the hallway. He groaned before getting out of bed to go and growl at whatever it was. 

But when he opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw a wolf growling at a dog. The dog cowered away and ran back downstairs. 

"not a morning person?" Peter said and the wolf growled at him and ran off downstairs. 

"ill take that as a no then." Peter said shocked. 

"ya know you don't look like the person who'd talk to stray wolves who just wandered into their apartment building." said Bella, who was standing in her doorway wearing black shorts and a black 'metallica' T shirt. 

Peter looked at her, startled. He looked back at where the wolf had been and back to Bella. 

" what did you think that was me. " she asked before giggling. 

"wh- no I" Peter said, stumbling over his words out of embarrassment. 

"relax, I'm just joking." Bella said with a warm smile. 

Peter smiled as laughed. 

"well since we're both up, you wanna have breakfast with me?" said peter, regaining his flirtatious nature. 

"sure." Bella said, whilst stepping into the hallway and locking the door behind her. 

Peter was stunned that she was able to lock the door without even looking at it, and barely even touching it. 

Bella walked into Peters apartment and Peter closed the door behind him. 

~~~

At school, Liam went in with theo, in theo's car. Gaining the attention of one Corey Bryant, who started jumping around and hitting Mason on the arm like and excited puppy. 

Liam saw him and rolled his eyes, theo also saw corey. 

But he smirked down at Liam knowing exactly what he would do. 

Liam and theo walked over to Mason and Corey at the same time that Nolan and Alec walked over. 

Nolan and Alec were abit cautious around theo and Liam because he was scary when he told them about theo. 

Corey was still smiling smugly and Mason and Mason looked 'so done'. 

The bell rang and theo looked down at liam who had started saying something to Mason. 

Mason kept flicking his eyes up to theo, wearily. 

Theo smirked at Corey before bending down slightly and gently kissing Liam on the cheek. 

Liam looked up at him, blushing but also shocked. 

Theo just winked at him and Corey practically squealed. 

"see ya." theo said before walking away. 

Liam stood frozen in place. Still blushing violently. 

"I knew it!" said Corey shaking Mason and hugging Liam. 

Nolan and Alec were giggling slightly, trying not to burst out laughing. Mason shot an icy glare at them, before dragging Liam and Corey into the building. 

~~~~

Liam walked into English to see theo already sitting at his desk, and the only spare desk was the one directly in front of him. 

Theo smiled sweetly at him and Liam shot him a glare. 

Liam dumped his bag down on the floor and turned around to face theo, almost breaking both his neck and his back. 

Theo smiled at him. 

"what the hell was that for?!" he said in an attempt to whisper. 

"what do you mean?" theo said as he batted his eyelashes. 

"you know exactly what I mean!" Liam whisper shouted once again. 

"well you said be nice to Corey, I Emma he was pretty happy." theo responded. 

"boys!" the teacher shouted, "discuss your relationship status in your own time!"

Liam looked at her, open mouthed and theo made a sort of squeak laugh, as if he was trying not to burst out laughing. 

Liam glared at him again and theo winked at him.

Liam turned around after that, trying to hide the obvious redness which had crept into his cheeks once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter and bella had ended up making pancakes for breakfast, with syrup and lemon juice (from bella's apartment since Peter had non).

They were sat on the living room floor dying of laughter. Peter had tried to act cool by biting into a lemon and made quite a face when realising be hated lemons. 

Bella on the other hand loved lemons, and took a large bite out of one. She made the exact same face though when she tasted the skin.

They were both lying on their backs laughing so hard they could barely breathe. 

By the time they had calmed down and finished their breakfasts in must've been about 8AM.

Bella had went back to her apartment to get dressed around 9AM, after watching TV with Peter after breakfast. 

She had decided on a yellow/orange jumper with black jeans and doc martens. She did her makeup quite quickly, she never really takes much time to do it. 

And then went to see if Peter was ready, he had asked if she wanted to drive around with him and just enjoy each others company. And of course she didn't decline his offer. 

She knocked on the door to Peters apartment, and Peter opened the door after 30 seconds wearing black jeans and a white v neck shirt with a leather jacket. 

Peter smiled at Bella, "ready?" 

"yep." Bella replied. 

Peter smiled softly at her and locked the door to hsi apartment. 

~~~

"so tell me, what is it about lemons that you hate so much?" bella teased as she sat down in the car. 

Peter laughed "seriously? They're just so acidic and sour." 

Bella laughed. 

"my turn- why are you in beacon Hills? You're smart and not to mention gorgeous, so why here?" Peter said looking at Bella. 

Bella wanted to tell him about the real reason she was here, she would tell him everything that ever happened to her. But she couldn't, she couldn't tell anyone, ever. 

" well it seemed pretty cool and I'm a sucker for getting myself into dangerous situations so when I watched the news and beacon Hills was making headlines every few months, I guess I was jsut intrigued." bella lied, well not entirely, she did watch the news about beacon Hills. 

" hm fair enough, I have to say though you some of the stuff that happens isn't half as interesting as the news makes out. " 

Bella shrugged.

Peter started the engine of his car and drove away from the apartment building.

~~~

It was silent for the first time in 10 minutes Peter and bella had been talking about something completely stupid for ages and had been laughing hysterically. 

Bella looked at the radio, and looked at the stacks of cds underneath it. She smiled over to Peter and picked up one of the CDs. 

"ooh let's see what music you listen to." she said as she opened one of the boxes. All the boxes were clear so it was a complete surprise which disk she would get. 

Bella gasped when she saw an Arctic monkeys disk. 

"oh god." Peter said laughing from embarrassment. 

"favourite song, GO!" bella said. 

"505" Peter said. 

"oh my- OK you're officially one of my favourite people." Bella replied. 

Peter smiled at Bella as she put the disk in the radio. 

'I'm going back to 505  
If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive  
In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side  
With your hands between your thighs

Stop and wait a ssc  
When you look at me like taut my darling...'

Bella had began singing and Peter couldn't help but glance over to her every few seconds. 

' I'm going back to 505  
If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive   
I'm my imagination you're waiting  
Lying on your side  
With you're hands between your thighs'

Peter couldn't say he was surprised that bella could sing amazingly.

The instrumental started playing, an bella looked over to Peter. 

They were stopped at a red light, and they were both smirking at each other, waiting to start singing again. 

"but I crumble completely when you cry!  
It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye  
Im always jsut about to go and spoil a surprise   
Take my hands off of your eyes too soon"

"I'm going back to 505  
If it's a seven hour flight or a 45 minute drive   
In my imagination you're waiting  
Lying on your side   
With your hands between your thighs and a smile!"

They both sang this time, they were both playing air guitars and were dancing around like idiots.

They were taking no notice of the car next to them.

Melissa McCall was on her way to work. 

She was on the right of Peter so form her point of view it wa s only Peter in the car, singing to hsi hearts content and dancing. 

Melissa felt bad for laughing at him, but then again he is Peter. She jsut never took him as that kind of person. 

Without thinking, she listed her phone ad began recording Peter, but after about 3 seconds of her recording, Bella leant forward and was singing into an imaginary microphone. 

Melissa's mouth dropped open at the sight of the person next to him. She was pretty, and quite young, maybe late 20s.

Melissa realised she was still recording the two, and quickly stopped. She was still laughing though. 

He watched as Peter pulled away when the ought tuned green, and she went after him, throwing her phone back into her bag.

She drove to work and called Chris. 

He answered straight away. 

"hi sweetie" he said. 

"you will never guess who I jsut saw in the car next to me." Melissa said. 

"who?" Chris said happily. 

"hold on I'll send you a video." Melissa said as she sent the video to Chris. 

Melissa could hear the sound of the video playing through the phone, and she could hear Chris laughing. 

"oh god" he said as he laughed even more.

"I know." Melissa said whilst laughing as well.

"wait wait are they-?" Chris didn't finish his sentence.

"I have no idea." Melissa said.

"oo I gotta go I'm late for work." Melissa said.

Chris said his goodbyes and Melissa hung up. 

Melissa giggled slightly getting out of the car and went into the building to start her shift. 

~~~

Peter and bella had went shopping in some random shopping centre they found, and looked at weird things, bought stupid outfit for each other and laughed so hard they got kicked out of the store. 

They had got lunch in a small cafe and got ice cream afterwards.

They took some really amazing photos in a mirror store. And got pick 'n' mixes from a sweet shop. 

After heading back to the car, and driving away from tu shopping centre, Peter spotted bright neon lights that were reaching up to the sky with their enhanced hearing they Could both hear fairground music, and they both smirked at each other. 

"you like roller coasters?" Peter said. 

"obviously." bella replied smirking at Peter. 

They had drive about 15 minutes before they arrived ta the fair. 

"it's funny 8 never even new this was here." Peter said looking around at all the buildings behind the fair. 

"well maybe that's why I came, to show you around california" bella said as she pulled Peter into the fair. 

They both looked up in awe, like children, when they saw the huge roller coasters and the ferris wheel that looked as if it went to the moon. 

Peter and bella looked at each other, not noticing they were still hand In hand. 

"2 please." bella said to the man in the ticket box. 

He handed them the tickets and Peter was dragged away again. 

Peter and bella were double riders, so they got sat at the front of the roller coaster, and skipped about 100 people. 

"I hope you weren't bluffing" bella teased. 

"oh please, I love this stuff." Peter replied whisky smiling at Bella. 

Bella and Peter had locked eyes for a couple seconds and just smiled at each other, it was like the whole world stopped for those couple seconds. But the moment was short lasted because a worker came and asked if they were strapped in enough. 

After Peter and bella had said yes, the ride began counting down. 

"3...2...1-"the man in the box said before pushing a button and the ride went slowly up a steep hill. 

Peter had made the mistake of looking down at the ground, and shot back up when as soon he did. 

Bella laughed at him, but almost had a heart attack when the ride suddenly went down. 

~~~


	12. Chapter 12

It was last lesson, theo wasn't in liam's chemistry, apparently theo was in the gifted class for chemistry, and for physics, and biology, and for math. Sometimes Liam wonders what the dread doctors taught theo exactly, other than how to lie convincingly, and how to manipulate an entire pack into hating each other for a short amount of time.

Liam kinda wishes theo was in his class now though, because he doesn't understand a word of what the teacher is saying. 

Mason is sat at the back with Corey, of course they got to sit together and he had to sit right in front of the teacher.

Liam's hearing started buzzing, but he wasn't angry. 

He suddenly heard a person walking near his class, towards hsi class right next to his class, and 3ught past his class. 

He sighed, but his nosiness got the best of him and he decided not to turn the hearing off 

"theo raeken, can I have a word with you, and bring you're stuff." Liam heard a man say, it sounded like - Noah.

Liam heard theo raeken and immediately perked up, trying to hear better, but he could only hear footsteps getting quieter as noah and theo walked away.

~~~

As soon as the class ended, Liam ran out of the room and didn't even wait for Mason and Corey.

He ran outside and saw that theo's truck was still there. 

He put his phone to his ear, apparently he has theo on speed dial, just hold the 1.

No answer, he tried again, no answer. 

Mason and Corey ran behind him. 

"Liam what the h-" Mason said.

"something's happened with theo!" Liam said, cutting Mason off.

Mason sighed, "Liam how many times do I have to tell you, he's not you're resp-"

"yes he is, and I'd something happens to him I'll be three one to blame!"

"okay, okay. Liam why is he in trouble?" Corey asked.

"sheriff came and took him out of class and told him to bring his stuff and come with him." Liam answered back, growing more weary. 

"OK then well go to the station now and find him, I'm sure he's fine." Corey said.

All 3 of them looked at theo's truck. 

"well non of us have a car so" Mason said.

"I can drive! theo was teaching me how to drive his truck." Liam said.

Mason and Corey looked at each other, but Liam had already ran off.

"do you even have his key?" Mason said

Liam whipped out a shiny key, "he always keeps it in his locker in case I need it"

Mason and Corey both stared at him in shock. 

Liam put the key in, and surprisingly he actually drove quite good, he reversed out of the parking spot and drove out the the school.

Mason and Corey were still holding on to the seats for dear life though. 

~~~

They pulled up to the sheriffs station and Mason and Corey didn't even see Liam get out of the car, or stop the engine. 

He was already running into the station. 

Mason and Corey followed after him. 

"wheres theo? Is he here, where is he?" Liam questioned Parish. 

"Liam, Liam!" parish shouted.

"what!?" Liam shouted back. 

Parish had a hold of both of liam's wrists and Liam was fighting against him. 

Other officers came to try and calm him down but were unsuccessful. 

Suddenly theo appeared in the doorway and immediately grabbed Liam off of parish. 

Liam fought against him at first, until he turned and saw that it was theo.

He stopped fighting and hugged theo tightly. 

Theo looked shocked at first, but hugged liam back. 

Liam let go of him quickly, as if realising what he had done, "where the hell did you go!?"

"uhm" was the only response theo could come up with.

"uhm? That's the best you can do, I thought you were getting arrested and taken to jail for something!" liam shouted.

"liam" theo said.

"no, do you know what, I'll walk home!" liam shouted before walking out of the station, forgetting Mason and Corey were still there. He also threw theo's keys on the floor, making a loud clang. 

"I'll give you two a ride back" parrish said

They both nodded, noah was standing looking at theo sadly.

Theo caught his eye and quickly looked down, "can i go now?"

Noah nodded, and theo walked away, picking up the keys Liam had threw on the floor.

~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Theo drove home in silence.

No radio, no music , no Liam in the passenger seat rambling on about something new he learned in history. 

Just silence. 

Theo remembers going to call Liam and tell him why noah pulled him out of school early. 

But he decided against it. Decided against telling him about his parents. 

And then of course Liam had came storming into the station and it had ended with Liam throwing his keys on the ground and walking out. 

Theo hasn't heard from Liam since then. Normally theo would be at liam's house playing video games whilst they both stuffed food into their mouths. 

Theo looked at the time. 15:57 pm

Theo sighed and started his engine, he's not really sure where he's gonna go now.

It's still a couple hours before dark will take over. 

He could go for a run in the woods, there's a smaller threat of being shot dead by hunters now. 

~~

He parked his truck on the edge of the woods near where the hale house was. 

Yes, Liam told him about the Hales history. 

Theo already knew everything about them, but he didn't want to spoil liam's excitement about another interesting history story to talk about.

Theo got out of his truck and stripped off his shirt. He had learned to keep a pair of underwear and a pair of shorts in his truck since his were always ruined when he shifted. 

His bones cracked and black hair spouted from all over his body. 

He trotted away on four legs and headed deeper into the woods. 

~~~~

Peter and bella drove home, laughing loudly.

"we have got to get this framed" Bella said holding the picture of them on the roller-coaster.

"yes we do" Peter laughed.

Peter stopped at a red light, and bella caught a scent. 

She immediately looked out the window and her eyes glowed a light blue. 

Peter looked over at her and caught the same scent she did, but it wasn't as familiar to him as it apparently was to her. 

He looked over at the same spot she was staring at. 

"who is it?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure" bella responded

"you wanna go check it out?" Peter said

"nah, let's jsut go home" bella said and Peter drive off again.


	14. Chapter 14

Theo had no idea how long he was out for, and quite frankly he didn't care.

Of Liam wanted to storm off without even asking why theo was in the station, then fine. So be it. 

Theo wasn't going to apologise for not telling Liam every aspect of his life. 

Theo trotted back to his truck, and shifted back into his human form.

He was filthy, probably since he had been running for-

"6 hours?!" theo said, shocked, staring at the clock in his car.

Theo climbed into the backs seat and threw on his clothes, before climbing back into the front seat and driving away.

He parked behind a we're house, and was there for about 10 minutes before" knock knock" on his window. 

He parked behind the school, "tap, tap" on his window. 

He parked deep in the woods, and right when he thought he was safe, "bang, bang, bang" 

Theo sighed and put hsi hand up at the officer 

He doesn't really know where he's going now, but he knows he was going to be far enough that the police wouldn't find him, and Liam if he finally realises he was being stupid, and decides to come looking.

Theo passed a lot of apartments blocks, before finally deciding that he was far enough.

He stopped behind an apartment building that looked quite nice, and isn't look like it had a rat problem. 

~~~~

Bella was finally home, she and Peter had spent the whole day together.

They had went back to bella's apartment and made cookies, they ordered pizza and eventually said their goodbyes, and Peter had went back to his apartment.

Bella was in bed, but she couldn't sleep. 

She had the oddest feeling that something was wrong, someone was wrong. 

She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she got out of bed and got dressed again. 

She put on the sane clothes from earlier, and put her shoes on. 

She grabbed her keys and put her hands in her pockets, her claws seeped through her fingers just in case. 

She locked the door behind her and headed downstairs.

~~~

Theo was asleep, clutching his small green blanket, but still shivering. 

He had just got to sleep, and he was already having a nightmare.

Tara ripped his heart out, over and over again. 

"theooooo" she hissed.

Theo ran, despite knowing it wouldn't do anything. 

And she caught up with him, again, and ripped it out, again.

"heartless" she said, and the nightmare started again.

~~~

Bella stepped out into the cold air, and shivered. 

She immediately caught the same scent she did earlier. 

It was coming from behind the building. 

She wandered around, trying to be quiet, and saw a truck parked in the dark corner of the parking lot. 

Bella frowned and walked over to it. 

~~~

"heartless" Tara hissed.

Theo woke up screaming and kicking. 

Bella started running when she heard screaming, but theo heard her coming and ran too. 

He ran around the building, and hid behind some bins. 

"miss Mccall? Is everything alright?" the receptionist said, apparently she had followed Bella outside.

Bella frowned when she saw that the car was empty, and the receptionist raised her eyebrows 

"did you hear that?" Bella said. 

"hear what dear?" the receptionist said. 

"oh, nevermind. I'm probably just tired" Bella said, she could smell theo around the corner but decided that if theo wants to hide, she shouldn't expose him. 

"how about I walk you back up to your room miss Mccall?" the receptionist said. 

"oh, you can just call me Bella, and thank you but I'll be alright" Bella said as she and the lady walked back into the building.


	15. Not a chapter :/

Hi peoples

I'm sorry I haven't been uploading very much, my mental health has kind of taken a turn for the worse so to be honest I'm not sure when I'll be uploading.

And with Christmas, there's a chance I might not upload new chapters until the new year. 

Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas or just an amazing new year.

Xx


	16. Chapter 15?

Liam sat staring at the ceiling, why had he lashed out like that?

He looked down at his hands, they were clean now but when he walked out of the sheriffs station they were crescent shaped hopes in his hands and blood covering his entire palm. 

He had been doing so well at not losing control. 

And its not like theo did anything, why was Liam so concerned about him anyway? If he wants to get himself in trouble then fine, so be it.

But he was doing good too, he had helped Liam when he was stressed, he had helped him with the random omega that attacked him in the weeks after Scott and the others had left. 

He didn't appear to be in any trouble at the police station. 

So why was liam so mad at him? 

Secretly he knew why he was mad at him, he had knew why since that night after Scott and the others had left, and theo was just sitting, looking lost as usual. 

He always looked out of place among the others, it was inevitable though, theo was older than them, more mature, less likely to laugh at alec's stupid jokes about how his math teacher looks like she swallowed a frog and it never came out. 

It wasn't just that though, on this particular night, Liam just happened to be slowly losing his grip over something a random student had said. It wasn't anything bad, but apparently Liam dint like it. 

Before he knew it Liam was pouncing at the student and before he knew it theo had dragged him back by his hood and lifted him off his feet easily, he carried him into the other room whilst Liam kicked and shouted. 

And he looked at him, nothing else, just stood In front of the door and looked at him. 

Liam remembers it clearly, 

"what's wrong?" theo said calmly. 

"that asshole just-" Liam was cut off

"that asshole just said that he thinks cats are better than dogs" theo said, "that's nothing to get upset over" 

"but-" Liam huffed. 

"what's really the matter?" 

Liam was at a loss for words, "i-" 

Liam could barely register the tears which were beginning to fill his eyes. 

Before he could wipe them away theo had wrapped his arms around him. 

Liam didn't bother pulling away, he just hugged him back, and cried into his shoulder. 

"you know for a former chimera of death, you're a great hugger" Liam said into theo's shoulder.

He heard theo laugh, and that's when it hit him. 

Theo was the only person who could calm Liam down within 30 seconds. 

Mason and Corey had tried, and failed royally. 

Theo was liam's anchor.

Theo raeken. 

The guy who tried to kill Scott, the guy who did kill Scott. 

The one who manipulated him into killing. Theo raeken. 

And Liam hated him for it, he hated that he cared so much for theo, and how he would put his life in the line to protect him. 

He hates him for practically throwing himself out in front of hunters, and ghost riders, so that Liam would live.

He hates how theo looks, and how he acts so cruel to everyone except Liam and a couple other people. 

He hates how even theo's voice can make his heart skip a beat. 

He hates theo.

And so he would sit staring at his ceiling until he could stand the sight of him.


	17. Chapter 16

Theo was now sat behind the steering wheel of his truck, driving, again.

As soon as that woman went back inside he had flew back into his truck like a bat out of hell, and sped away immediately in a sheer panic of being caught.

He didn't catch what the receptionist had called her, he was too busy trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

And to be honest he was too stressed to care,he had other things to worry about right now.

Like the reason the sheriff had dragged him out of school.

It wasn't that much of a shocking revelation to be honest, it was going to happen eventually.

But deep down theo knew he didn't ever actually want it to happen.

Thankfully the sheriff hadn't really caught on about why theo didn't seem all too upset when he was told the news.

Probably assumed theo was just bing heartless

God theo hates that word.

Anyway, even if the sheriff hadn't figured it out, malia might.

Theo remembers her words from after the war , "I know why you did it"

Surely she was bluffing,right? 

Was she even a coyote then?

It happened in the woods so the possibility of her seeing it wasn't impossible.

Theo is sp lost in thought that he doesn't even notice himslef slowly going into the wrong side if the road.

He was alone in the road so it didn't really matter, but theo might have kept going onto the other side if the road on purpose.

He eventually parked his truck deep in the woods and looked at his phone.

3:07 AM already? 

Theo looked back af the back seat of his truck and sighed.

He's not going to sleep tonight.

~~~

Liam sat awake too,staring out of his window at the dim lights of the lone car thaf drove past every so often.

Liam couldn't help bit wish theo woukd pull up on his driveway and knock on his door.

But Liam knew he wouldn't.

Its not like he could blame him though, whatever theo had been called out of school for must've not been good news judging by the sheriff's face as he watched Liam leave.

Liam watched as another car drove past,it wasn't theos.

He sighed and looked at his phone.

3:07 AM

Liam laid back down in his bed and picked up his phone.

"Theo raeken" Liam whispered, Reading off his contact list.

He pressed on his name and watched as the number dialled a couple times.

He was about to hang up when suddenly theos voice came through his phone.

"Hello?" Theo said, trying his best to make his voice sound normal,despite the tears running down his face.

"Uhm-hi,its, uh,its Liam"liam said awkwardly 

Theo chuckled softly, "yeah I got that from your contact name"

Liam laughed quietly aswell,"uhm,im sorry about running out earlier. I was worried and then I got mad and-"

"No,Liam,its fine,don't worry about it" theo said, tears still rapidly pouring out of his eyes 

"Wel-" Liam cut himslef off when he heard theo breathe in deeply, "are you okay?" 

Theo cursed mentally, "yeah, I'm fine" 

"Oh,okay" Liam said, still slightly unsure, "are you sure, you sound like you're crying,is everything okay?"

"Yeah,im fine,dont worry,everything's fine" theo said, his voice cracking slightly.

Liam must've missed it though,because he said an unsure "okay" and said his goodbyes 

As soon as he hung up,theo had ro stop himslef from screaming out.

He just barely managed to cover his mouth,as tears streamed down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut so hard he thought he might pass out.

Before he knows it he's completely broken, with his head resting back against the seat and practically his hole body shaking.

Hes doesn't register falling asleep either,but apparently he did fall asleep eventually, because he woke up with sun glaring in his eyes and his face still a mess from the crying.

He's not going to school today.


	18. Chapter 17

Liam woke up the next morning feeling slightly guilty.

He remembers theo answering the phone, and he remembers apologising.

He remembers theo suddenly breathing really heavily, and Liam could actually his heart beating a million miles per hour through the phone.

Liam remembers contemplating whether or not to call him back because he obviously wasn't okay.

But he must've fell asleep.

His phone had been tossed to the side, and must've fell off his bed.

"One new text,from theo raeken" Liam read out loud 

"Couldn't sleep, not coming into school. See you tomorrow" Liam read aloud again

His mouth dropped open in offence.

"Hah, no" he laughed as he dialled theo's number.

"I'm not coming in liam" theo said, God his morning voice was hot.

"But you have to, 1- you promised you would help me with biology at lunch, and 2- we have gym today and the others aren't that good at keeping up with me" Liam ranted on

Theo sighed on the other side of the line

"Liam, i don't feel well, can't i just stay home?" Theo begged 

"What do you mean you don't feel well, you're a werewolf you can't get sick" 

Theo was silent for a couple seconds, how was he supposed to tell Liam that it wasn't his body that was the problem,it was his mind.

And the answer, he just wouldn't tell him.

"Okay, fine, do you need me to pick you up?" Theo said in a monotone voice.

"Yes please" Liam grinned 

"Okay,I'll see you soon" theo said, faking his usual voice.

Liam didn't even realise, he was just happy theo was coming to school.

~~~

Liam slipped on his shoes, and said goodbye to the warmth of his house.

He stepped outside and saw theo's truck, theo was on his phone waiting for him to get in.

Liam trotted to the door, he was quite proud of himself for convincing theo to come in today.

Liam wouldn't say theo was mad about it either, in fact,he looked quite happy.

(Of course theo was always an amazing liar) 

"Hey little wolf" he said, smirking 

Liam rolled his eyes, "I told you not to call me that" 

"Well you're the one who's so desperate for my company" theo laughed

"Using you for your athletic ability and your knowledge of biology is completely different from being desperate for your company" Liam argued 

"Aww,come on, we all know my company's a blessing" theo joked, trying his best to steady his heart rate 

"Yeah, totally. I'm sure your parents are thrilled to have you around" Liam joked, stepping over the line without even realising it.

Theo laughed along nevertheless.

Liam noticed eventually, that he had never actually met theo's parents. In fact,they had never even been mentioned.

"Hey what are your parents like? I've never met them" Liam said, still completely oblivious since theo was doing an amazing job of controlling his chemosignals.

"Uh,my moms nice. My dads kind of a dick though" theo said, he was telling the truth, he just wasn't speaking in the right tense.

What he should've said, was "my mom was nice, and my dad was kind of a dick" but apparently telling Liam that his parents are both dead, wasn't in theo's interests.

Theo knew it would be the end now, he knew Liam would go on about them all day, and eventually want to meet them. 

And he knew he would eventually have to tell him that his parents are dead, and he knew Liam would feel incredibly guilty, and it wound be awkward, and they would stop talking like they used to.

So why didn't theo just tell him? Maybe he's setting himself up for failure? Maybe he's scared of getting too close to Liam?

"Theo?" Liam said, pulling theo out of his trance.

"Hmm?" Theo said 

"I asked if you still have nightmares about him?" Liam said 

Theo almost choked on air, "w-why would you ask that?" 

Liam looked shocked too, "theo I only asked if you had remembered your kit" 

Theo's face scrunched in confusion, "oh, haha, I thought you said something else" 

"What did you think i said?" Liam said, he sounded worried now. 

Theo lighted awkwardly, "uh,nothing, just forget it?" 

"And yeah, i brought my kit" theo laughed awkwardly, trying to steer the attention from what just happened 

Liam stared at him, confused, for a second.

"When you said you weren't feeling well, what did you mean?" Liam said 

"I just couldn't sleep much" theo lied 

Liam frowned and looked back to the road in front of him.

~~~

Bella walked into her new job quite slowly.

She was 20 minutes early, so its not like she was rushing.

Peter had text her asking what she was doing today, and as much as she would've liked to stay with him again, there was a person she wanted to meet.

Melissa mccall.

Of course bella had told them a fake last name, well not entirely fake, if was her adoptive parents name.

But heaven knows she didn't what to keep their name.

Bella stepped into the building and sighed.

The hospital was quite empty.

But she wasn't alone for long, because before she knew it she was standing in front of a male doctor.

"Hi, you must be miss ansen, im dr geyer nice to meet you" the man said 

"Nice to meet you too" bella said sweetly 

Melissa just happened to walk past at the same time, and dr geyer shouted her.

"Hi, im bella" bella said, trying to hide her annoyance 

Melissa stared at her for a second, " im Melissa, nice to meet you"

Bella smiled sweetly at her and looked back to dr geyer

"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar" Melissa said

Bella had to stop herself from pouncing at the woman.

"Not that I know of, sorry" bella lied

Melissa just shrugged

"You two have roughly the same shifts so get comfortable around eachother" dr geyer said before smiling and walking away, leaving bella with Melissa.

Bella just smiled at Melissa again, big Melissa couldn't get the feeling that she knew her out of her head.

That's it! 

She's the girl peter was with the other day.


	19. Chapter 18

Liam trotted into the busy school hallway, happily.

But theo was falling behind. 

Not enough for Liam to notice, but his legs were slowly starting to feel heavier and it was becoming harder for theo to fake a smile. 

But he would keep fighting. For Liam.

Mason and Corey walked towards the two of them, and theo couldn't help but stare at Corey. 

What did I do that to him?  
Why did you ruin his life?

"theo?" Mason said, snapping theo out of his trance

"hm?" theo said, and his eyes flicked from side to side.

"you look like you haven't slept" Corey said

"oh you're observant" theo said plainly

Corey looked slightly terrified of theo, so theo looked away

"he didn't sleep much" Liam said quickly

Mason raised an eyebrow at Liam, and Liam shrugged slightly. 

~~~~

Theo was dreading gym the most, the idea of physical exercise made him feel sick. He had already spent an hour at lunch trying to explain the idea of monoclonal antibodies to Liam and he was sure Liam wasn't listening to a word he had said, meaning he would ask for his help again tomorrow. 

For Liam. For Liam. For Liam. 

He kept reminding himself. 

The fact that he hadn't eaten anything in the last 24 hours was also making him feel quite faint. 

Liam had tried his best to shove pizza in his mouth but of course theo just laughed it off with a simple

"I'm not hungry"

And it had been forgotten. Just like that. Just like theo. 

~~~

Liam sauntered into the locker rooms joyfully, with theo following him like a lost puppy.

Coach suddenly shouted his name, causing him to jump. 

"theo" coach said happily, putting his hands on theo's shoulders.

Apparently he had became coaches 'favourite student', according to the rest of the lacrosse team despite theo not even being on the lacrosse team.

Coach had been trying to get him to join ever since he had saw theo whooping liam's ass at lacrosse after he had finally agreed to help him practice

Coach had been practically on his knees begging for theo to join the team, since Scott and the others had left the teams kind of went down hill and apparently theo was just what they need to get back to glory 

Of course theo declined every offer, every attempted bribe, and even one instance of black mail, but theo sorted that one differently. 

But coach was still trying. 

Liam must've asked a million times why theo wouldn't join, and how he got so good, but theo shrugged every question off. 

It was quite nice seeing the baby wolf so jealous of him though, coach wasn't giving him any attention so he came to theo for it. 

And despite knowing he would still always be the last choice, theo reveled in liam's twisted adoration.

~~~

Bella wandered between the desk and the rooms, she hadn't seen much of Melissa, which was kind of defeating the object of working in a hospital when she could be working for nasa if she really wanted. 

Melissa finally walked back in and sat down next to her. 

"so, Bella, where did you move from?" Melissa said

"oh I moved from San Francisco, what about you, have you always been here?" bella said sweetly

"Yeah, I have a son who just went off to college so I've been here quite a while" Melissa said

"oh I bet you miss him" Bella laughed

"Yeah, it's weird not having to clean up after him every hour" Melissa chuckled

Bella laughed with her

"oh, I remembered where I know you from. You know Peter hale, right?" Melissa said

"Yeah, I just moved across the hall from him" Bella said

"I saw you two the other day, you two are quite the pair" Melissa laughed, hoping she would find out of the two were dating.

"he's amazing" Bella laughed

Melissa smiled at her, for some odd reason she had an odd sense of proudness. 

~~~~

Liam stood, practically shaking with excitement. 

Coach had just announced that they were doing some weird running/ circuit excersise, just like they did last week. 

The last time they did it, Liam and theo had been forced into partnership, mad it turns out they make a pretty good team in gym.

But what Liam likes most about it, is that theo absolutely loves it.

He loves running, sprinting, he lives the feeling of the wind on his skin, and he loves how Liam cheers him on. 

Liam prefers the part where he has to get up on theo's shoulders and climb up the wooden fence. 

Call it stupid, but he likes being up high. And he doesn't quite trust anyone else like he does theo. 

They won every round last time, and they would win again.

~~

Theo looked down at liam, who was smiling gleefully at him. 

"we're gonna win" Liam whispered

Theo chuckled and looked down at Liam again, and smiled. 

Despite his aching legs, and the pounding in his head, he was still going to win this. 

For liam

For Liam, for Liam, for Liam.


	20. chapter 19

for Liam, for Liam, for Liam.

theo reminded himself as he banged his head against the headrest of the passenger seat, tears running down his face and hands shaking in fear. 

the more he tried to stop his hyperventilating, the worse it got.

the more he punched the seat in front of him, the number his hands became.

and the more he tried to forget about the nightmare he had just screamed himself awake from, the more he choked on his own breath.

theo picked up his phone with his, still shaking, hands and looked at the time. 00:47 AM. Another sleepless night.

\-----

Unlike theo, Liam was sleeping peacefully in his bed, shirtless with his duvet tossed aside, his mouth hanging open slightly, with drool creeping out of the corner of his mouth.

Liam was snoring, and theo was screaming.

\------

Liam woke up with a large yawn, despite having slept almost 9 hours.

Liam groaned and looked at his phone, only to see 1 missed call off theo.

Apparently, the call only lasted about 5 seconds before theo hung up, and it was at 1 in the morning.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and pressed a button to call theo back.

He put the phone to his ear and climbed out of bed.

Theo answered after a couple of seconds

"he-hello" he croaked out

"hey," Liam said, slightly worried, "are you okay?"

"yeah I'm, I'm fi-fine," theo said, cursing mentally.

"theo, what's wrong? why are you speaking so weird?" Liam said, signaling to his mother to come in. she had heard him on the phone and knocked 

"it's nothing li- it's nothing Liam. I'll see you at school." theo said, before hanging up.

"oh, bye then," Liam said, fully aware theo had already hung up.

"who was that?" Liam's mother said, also sounding quite worried

"it's my friend," Liam said, still frowning down at his phone, "somethings wrong"

"how do you know?" Mrs Geyer said, sitting on the end of Liam's bed.

"he kept stuttering, I don't think he's slept in days," Liam said

"Is he the one who drives you to school, theo?" Mrs Geyer said

Liam looked up at her and nodded, "how did you?"

"I'm not completely oblivious, Liam" Mrs Geyer laughed 

Liam snickered a bit and looked down, his phone dinged.

"I'm guessing me driving you to school is a daily thing now" Liam read out loud, the text was off theo. 

His mother snickered and stood back up, "go get ready. and check on theo, he doesn't have to come in if he's too tired"

Liam nodded and began texting theo that he can stay home if he wants.

He got an immediate response from the older boy. "Liam I'm fine, I'll be there in a bit"

liam felt slightly bad, but he knew better than to argue with Theo's stubbornness.

so he hopped into the shower and got ready for school.

\--------

Bella woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

she rubbed her eyes, before climbing out of bed.

she opened the door and winced slightly at the bright light.

"good morning," Peter said happily, but quickly realised he had woke her, "sorry, I probably should've waited until you were up"

Bella laughed, "it's okay, my alarm was about to go off anyway. What's up?"

"are you at work today?" peter asked

"unfortunately" Bella laughed, and peter snickered, "9 till 3"

"perfect" peter said, "so, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Bella smiled, "I'd love to. when?" 

"I was thinking tonight, 7?" peter replied

"sure" Bella said smiling as she leaned on her door frame, "what are you doing today?"

"oh, I have no idea" peter laughed, "i'll probably do something amazing"

"youre gonna watch TV all day, aren't you?" Bella laughed

"no" peter said in fake offence, "of course not"

Bella snickered, "yeah okay sure. I gotta go get ready for work, I'll see you later"

"see you tonight," Peter said with a wink before he turned and walked back into his own apartment.

Bella laughed quietly and walked back into her bedroom.

\--------

Liam walked into school, again, quite happily, telling theo of yet another thing he had learned in history.

but just like yesterday, theo was falling behind. He was trying his best to keep up with the younger boy, but his legs felt like they might give in at any moment. he hadn't spoken much on the way to school due to his severe stutter, another thing from his childhood that was randomly returning. Obviously, Liam had questioned him about it, forcing him to make up a complete lie on the spot. He had said that its always there, Liam had just never noticed, and that some days it was worse. Today being one of those days.

Liam was cautious but eventually, theo convinced him it was the truth. Theo didn't exactly like lying to the younger boy, but he really didn't want Liam to stress over something as mediocre as nightmares about Theo's shitty upbringing.

one good thing though, Liam had dropped the subject about Theo's parents. This meaning theo had one less thing to lie about.

and therefore, theo had officially decided that as long as Liam's happy, everything's fine.


	21. Chapter 20

Theo sat down at the lunch table, opposite Alec and next to Liam, and Mason, was looking at him with a suspicious expression.

"what are you doing?" Mason said cautiously as he watched theo taking something out of his bag.

He practically let out a sigh of relief when theo just pulled out a sandwich. 

Theo squinted his eyes at Mason and took a bite of his sandwich, trying to hide his disgust at the food. 

Its not that he didn't want to eat, he couldn't. Ever since he found out about his parents, his appetite seemed to disappear.

Theo knew he never ate much anyway, or he didn't remember eating much, but judging by how much Liam and the others eat, theo's eating habits don't seem that normal now.

He was used to giving his food away, he doesn't know who to, maybe it was Tara, maybe his parents weren't that great after all.

No, they were great, amazing even. 

Theo can't remember much about them, but he remembers this one time where they threw him a huge birthday party.

They were kind and giving and theo ruined them. Just like he ruined Tara, and Corey, and hayden, and josh, and Tracy and so many more innocent people. 

~~~~~

Liam sat staring at theo in English, more importantly, he was sat staring at his hands. 

Liam had never even considered a chocking kink until this very moment, staring at the various rings on theo's veiny hands.

He wasn't aware that theo knew he was looking at them, and was watching as drool crept out of the corner of his mouth.

He couldn't tell whether Liam was just zoned out, or whether he was actually fantasising over his hands.

Theo smirked slightly and began lifting his hand up to liam's neck, despite still looking down at his textbook. 

Liam didn't move, but theo left his hand on liam's neck for a couple seconds.

Liam stared at him in awe, his heart was beating a million miles and hour and... Oh no.

Theo took his hand away and chuckled at liam's stupidity. 

Apparently, Liam wasn't amused  
His cheeks were glowing a bright red and he had crossed his legs in hopes of covering his - i'm sure you can guess what it is.

Theo just happened to look over at Liam when he was crossing his legs awkwardly.

Theo could smell his chemo signals loud and clear, and was actually quite shocked that Liam was serious. 

"oh my-" theo said quietly, but was cut off by Liam glaring at him. 

Liam huffed and tried to look at his textbook again, but couldn't concentrate since theo's hand was still sprawled out on the desk.

"Liam, se-seriously?" theo whispered

"shut. Up" Liam muttered, trying his best to get it to go down.

Theo let out a choked laugh and looked back at the textbook, and then at the clock. 

30 seconds till the end of the day.

~~~~~

Peter sat waiting patiently for Bella to get back, he had cleaned, went on a walk, watched TV. Everything. 

He has never been so nervous to go on a date with someone. He doesn't even know why he's nervous, it's bella, they were together all day the other day. That may as well have been a date. 

But what if she just wants to be friends, or what if she just ends up hating him all together.

Peter has never exactly felt bad about what he did to the Mccall pack, but if bella finds out and ends up hating him, he'll hate himself too. 

He was pulled from his daydreams by the click of a lock. 

Bella. 

Was it past 3 already?

He listened as Bella walked back into her apartment with a sigh, and put her bag down. 

He decided he should stop being such a stalker when he heard the shower turn on, and shook himself out of his trance. 

He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out one of his many suits, a dark blue one.

~~~~~

Liam pulled theo out of school. He had refused to talk about what happened in English, so theo had given in and forgot about it. 

He would've normally been teasing him for about a month, but right now he really didn't have the energy. 

"hey my mom said you should come round to my house, she wants to meet you" Liam said as he opened the door of theo's truck.

"why?" theo said, seriously confused why she would want to meet him, of all people.

"why wouldn't she want to meet you?" Liam laughed

"I don't-I don't know I just- n-nevermind" theo said, shaking his head

Liam missed it completely, there was a reason theo had never finished teaching Liam how to read chemo signals.

"so, my dad's still at work but my mom's probably gonna wanna know everything about you so-"

"-so I lie" theo said, cutting Liam off

Liam opened his mouth to say Something, probably in defence of theo's idea, but shut it after a couple seconds. 

"well, not about everything but, she doesn't know I'm a werewolf so maybe just don't mention dread doctors" liam said

"so li-lie?" theo said again, laughing a bit

"well you can talk about your parents" Liam suggested, "you could talk about your mom" 

The thought of talking about his parents killed theo, he couldn't even think about his mother without wanting to stab himself. He could barley even remember his father. He could only remember not feeling safe at home, maybe the dread doctors had been messing with him for longer than he remembered. 

"so lie" theo said, only this time he said it inside his head, so Liam wouldn't know.

"o-okay" theo said out loud with a nod, and another nod of approval from Liam, who had gotten pretty used to the stutter now. 

Liam looked quite excited for theo to meet his mother, it might mean he wouldn't have to sneak theo around the house all the time.

Theo however, was not excited, as much as he wanted to meet liam's parents a couple weeks ago, he really didn't want to now. Liam's parents might be weird. They might ask how he got his stutter. Which theo doesn't exactly know the answer to, except that he had it when he was younger.

"hey you're speaking a lot better than this morning, that's good right?" Liam said optimistically

Theo didn't say anything, he just nodded and laughed a bit.

Liam made a small smile and took the risk of putting his hand over theo's free one, earning a shocked look off theo, which eventually rested into one of comfort and happiness. 

And for the first time in days, theo felt a bit of happiness, and he could feel his body relaxing slowly.

Liam smiled, happy that theo hadn't thought it was weird or anything. 

"stay for Liam" theo thought to himself 

~~~~

Theo pulled up outside liam's house less than 5 minutes later, and Liam practically leapt out of the car, contradicting theo, who stepped out nervously. 

"come on, she'll love you" Liam said happily as he held onto theo's hand and led him inside.

Theo stepped inside and immediately felt uncomfortable, sure he had been here before, but he had always snuck his way in, hiding from everyone except Liam. 

But now, it feels too comfortable, being invited in instead of having to be secretive about it. 

Something itched in his heart, telling him this wasn't normal. 

The way Liam just dumped his stuff on the floor, the way he kicked off his shoes carelessly. 

Theo knew this was normal for a teenage boy, so why the hell does he feel so uneasy. 

He took off his shoes and placed then neatly alongside the other ones, and placed his bag in the corner of the room so that it wouldn't be an inconvenience to anyone.

He watched as Liam strolled into the living room confidently, and sat down on the couch as if it were a throne.

Theo had never been in the living room before, it was clean, despite Liam leaving crumbs off the crisps he was eating, and it smelled nice, almost welcoming. 

Theo sort of stood in the corner of the room for a second, before liam finally looked at him and pulled him down next to him by his wrist. 

However theo was still uneasy, he was still sitting nervously on the edge of the couch. 

"why are you so nervous? My mom will love you, don't worry" Liam laughed as he watched theo scan his eyes around the room for the fifth time.

Theo bit his lip and laughed along with liam.

"boys? Is that you?" liam's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Liam shouted through, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"okay, is theo here?" she said excitedly

"ye-yeah" theo said awkwardly, after Liam glanced at him, expecting him to answer her question. 

Theo heard liam's mother put down whatever she was holding and begin walking through the hall toward a the living room.

He tried to steady his heart rate but was unsuccessful. 

Suddenly, his vision went blurry and he was no longer in liam's living room. 

Instead, he was in a messy hallway, it looked like a house, a familiar house, but theo didn't know where he knew it from. 

And he heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. Loud, thundering footsteps which made theo shudder. 

And as soon as he did (shudder), he was back in liam's living room, and liam's mother was walking in.

"hi" she said with a smile 

"h-hi" theo said, and cursed mentally, with a smile

Liam's mother looked kind and caring, like the person who would kiss your scars.

"I'm jenna, it's nice to meet you" she said, still smiling at theo, who had stood up by now.

Liam, however, was still sitting down comfortably. 

"th-theo. Nice to meet-meet you too" theo said

Jenna smiled warmly at him, before looking down at Liam and shaking her head with a soft chuckle.

"earth to Liam," she laughed, gaining liam's attention, "why don't you and theo go upstairs and watch a movie or something until dinners ready?"

Liam looked at theo and nodded, "okay. Come on"

He grabbed onto theo's hand and pulled him out of the room, and upstairs. 

Theo's heartbeat was still quite fast, causing Liam to look at him right when he was looking around the house, despite having been there a hundred times. 

"are you okay?" he said with furrowed eyebrows

"huh? Yeah" theo said.

"well, I think my mom likes you, and my step dad likes whoever she likes so, I'm sure you'll be fine" Liam laughed

Theo laughed with him again, and sat down on his bed. 

This time, he was actually comfortably sprawled out on his bed, like all his worries had disappeared. 

Liam laughed at him, "oh so you're comfortable in my bed?"

"very" theo said, whilst stretching on liam's bed.

Liam smiled at him and looked through his endless amount of DVDS

"are you team cap or team iron man?" Liam said, looking over at theo, who was on his phone.

Theo looked very confused, "team what?"

Liam's mouth dropped open, "have you never seen civil War?"

"the American civil war?" theo said slowly, still looking immensely confused

"wha- no! Captain America and Iron man?" Liam said, laughing at theo's foolishness.

"the, the ones from the comics?" theo said innocently.

Liam's stared at theo, "are you joking? I can't tell if you're joking"

Theo just blinked at him, still not having a clue what he was talking about.

"oh my god" Liam said, clutching his heart.

Theo watched as he clutched his heart, and felt as if his heart was being ripped out. 

His heart rate increased slowly and he had to hold his breath to stop himself from going into a full blown panic attack. 

"okay, we're watching captain America first" Liam declared, jumping to sit next to theo, and pulling up a blanket.

"how have you been here so many times and I only just found out you've never seen iron man or captain America" Liam laughed, "wait, have you seen any marvel movies?"

Theo laughed awkwardly, and shook his head, "I don't, don't know what marvel is"

Liam gasped and cupped theo's cheeks in his hand, "by the end of the day, you will have seen every marvel movie, ever"

"okay, maybe not by the end of the day but by the end of the week" Liam exclaimed happily,

Theo just nodded and laughed. 

~~~~

the boys sat watching the movie, they were at the part when Tony was about to take a picture with the soldier.

As soon as the bomb went of, theo practically jumped out of his skin, causing Liam, who was resting under his arm, to jump too.

Liam laughed loudly and looked up at theo, who was still in shock, and has a mortified expression on his face.

"oh no" he said quietly, causing Liam to laugh even more, "why are you laughing?"

"because you're you, and you're crying over a movie" Liam laughed

Theo only laughed at liam's response, despite the words ringing in his head

"you're you"

But theo didn't say anything, he just continued watching the movie. 

~~~~

Thankfully, liam's mother opened the door right before the drowning torture scene, theo wouldn't have been able to handle that one.

Liam saw the look on theo's face right before Tony was about to go underwater, and made sure he purposely didn't pause it, so that he could just rewind it and skip the drowning scene. 

Him and theo walked back downstairs, and theo could hear his heart rate increasing again. 

The further from the comfort of his room, no liam's room, its not his. He doesn't have a bedroom. Wait, what was he thinking about? 

He didn't have time to think, because before he knew it, theo was being pulled down onto the seat next to Liam. 

The table had already been set, which for some reason made theo feel odd. Even just sitting at a dinner table felt weird. 

"okay, I just got a call from David, he's having to work another shift so he won't be back for another hours so I guess it's just us three" Mrs Geyer said.

"okay" Liam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Theo didn't say anything, he just looked at Liam, and watched as Mrs Geyer set down a plate in front of them both. 

Theo immediately felt sick. Its not that the food didn't look good, because it looked amazing, but theo couldn't stomach the idea of an actual meal. 

But when he looked over at Liam, and saw him wolfing down his food, he felt obliged to eat. 

So he did. 

For Liam. 

~~~~

Meanwhile, downtown, Peter twirled bella around his finger, watching as she danced in those oh-so tall heels, and that emerald green, satin dress which made her look like a Disney princess.

They had eaten at a fancy restaurant, and decided that they were more playful than expensive. 

They almost got kicked out because they kept sniggering at something the other had said. But they finished their food quickly and retreated to the streets, which were illuminated by the various streetlights, and the neon signs from the bars across the street. 

The lights were reflecting perfectly off of bella's face, making her seem as if she was glowing. 

Peter relished in her laughter, as the two danced around each other like children. And bella did too. 

Peter was perfect, and yes, she knows what he did to her brother, and his pack, but right now, she couldn't care less. 

About anything, dancing with Peter, whilst being cheered on by intoxicated men and women, the only light being the street lights and signs, was like heaven.

This is definitely gonna ruin her plan a bit. 

But does she really care, she shouldn't. 

She shouldn't care about getting revenge on the parents that never cared for her to begin with, so why is she doing it.

And that's when she realised, she didn't care anymore. Sure, she was going to tell Melissa what rafe did, but she couldn't care less how she reacted. 

She no longer wants revenge, she wants Peter. 

And Peter wanted her.

~~~

Theo sat staring at the empty plates in the sink, he felt the need to clean them. 

That was normal, right? Yes, of course it was. It's force of habit.

But seeing liam's mother begin washing them, that's when theo felt downright weird. 

Watching a parental figure doing what they normally do, feels weird. Why does that feel weird?

Theo shrugged it off, however, and stood up to go and stand next to the woman, despite the ache in his heels. 

"I can, I can dry them" theo said with a smile.

"oh, thank you sweetheart, you're too kind" Mrs Geyer said, and theo began drying the plates and other dishes.

The two worked around each other perfectly, Mrs Geyer washed and handed them to theo who dried and put away, with some help from Mrs Geyer on where they go.

Liam eventually came wandering in, wondering where his boyfriend, no! friend, had went.

He looked shocked when he saw theo and his mother silently washing and drying the dishes. 

"hey" he said, slightly awkwardly.

"oh, hi Liam" Mrs Geyer said, as she passed the last dish to theo.

"what'ya doin?" Liam said

"well, theo, is helping me with the dishes. What are you doing?" Mrs Geyer said with her hands on her hips.

"uhh" Liam laughed awkwardly

Theo snickered abit and Liam glared at him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away. 

Mrs Geyer laughed at the two and went to sit down. 

~~~

"you are such a mommas boy" Liam laughed as he pushed theo back onto his bed and dived on top of him.

"w-what because I don't expect her to do everything?" theo laughed

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed, before pulling the blankets back over them and snuggling into theo's chest, grabbing the remote and rewinding the movie to right after the drowning scene. 

~~~

Peter and bella wandered into the apartment, hand in hand, much to the delight of the receptionist. 

"ooh, look at you two youngsters" she said excitedly.

Bella and Peter laughed, "night Annie" Bella said

"goodnight" Annie (the receptionist) responded with a grin.

Bella and Peter made their way to the elevator. Bella looked up at Peter, and Peter looked down at her and smirked, before clutching onto her waist and pulling her closer until their lips finally met.

~~~

Liam must've been so comfy snuggled up against theo, with his fingers intertwined in theo's shirt, that he fell into a deep sleep before the movie had even ended.

Theo only realised he was asleep when he felt him drooling on his chest.

Theo chuckled abit at how adorable Liam looked, but then realised that he couldn't stay with him. 

His nightmares have gotten so bad this past week that he literally has to scream himself awake to stop himself from clawing out his own heart.

He didn't want to wake up Liam, or his parents. 

Sure, he had got nightmares the others times he had stopped, but Liam was such a heavy keeper that theo's heavy breathing didn't even wake him. 

But theo couldn't risk it this time, he doesn't want Liam to worry.

For Liam, he told himself as he carefully moved the boy over, so he was now drooling on his pillow. 

For Liam, he told himself as he pulled the covers over him

For Liam, he told his led as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead

"I love you more than anything" he whispered, before closing the door softly and heading downstairs. 

For Liam.


	22. Chapter 21

Liam woke up alone in his bed, quite shocked that he was alone. He had expected theo to be beneath him, considering he was there when he fell asleep. 

He was normally there when he woke up. Why wasn't he there now? Maybe his parents wanted him home.

Liam sighed and stretched his arms above his head, before stepping out of his bed and rubbing his eyes.

He swung open the door and trotted down the hallway and down the stairs, into the kitchen where his mother and step father were eating breakfast 

Mr geyer looked up at him, "morning"

"Morning honey" his mother said

"Hey, did theo leave yesterday? I fell asleep" 

"Yeah, he said his parents wanted him home." Mrs geyer said as she puree her coffee

"Oh" Liam said quite sadly

Mr geyer looked at Mrs geyer and raised an eyebrow

"Does he normally stay?" Mr geyer said with a chuckle

"Yeah, he-" Liam said, but his eyes went wide when he realised he just dropped himself in it, "uh, I mean, no, he's never stayed over"

Mrs geyer laughed, "sweetheart, we're not oblivious, if your boyfriend wants to stay over, he's more than welcome" 

Liams mouth dropped open and he looked at his step father, "wha- he's not my boyfriend" 

Mrs geyer snickered and raised an eyebrow at Liam, who looked quite offended.

"I am not dating theo raeken" he said defensively 

Mr geyer smirked at him and raised one eyebrow, "Liam, its okay"

"I'm serious, we're not dating"

"Wait, really?" Liams mother said, seeming quite shocked

"Yes, were just friends" 

"But you wanna be his boyfriend?" Mr geyer said with a sly smile

"We- I, I don't know. I mean, he's cute, and sweet, but- " Liam stumbled over his words never did he ever think he would be calling theo raeken sweet.

"Ohh, so you do" Mrs geyer laughed

Liam just huffed and stormed back upstairs

"Oh come on liam we were just kidding" Mrs geyer shouted up with a laugh

Liam slammed the door behind him and picked up his phone off his dresser, he clicked on theos number and watched it ring.

And then he realised, he was calling theo about how his parents think they're dating. 

Maybe Liam does want to date him

"Liam?" Theo said, apparently Liam had been daydreaming and didn't even realise theo had picked up.

"Oh, hey, sorry" Liam laughed awkward 

"Are you okay?" Theo chuckled 

Liam smiled when he heard theo laugh. Oh lord, he's doomed.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Liam said softly, all anger had sufficed from his mind

"Are you sure, you sound drunk" theo laughed

"Yeah I'm fine." Liam said softly, "hey why didn't you wake me you when you were going?"

"Well I was going to, but you looked adorable and I didn't wanna wake you" theo said

Laim snickered, "aweee, you think i looked cute" 

"Shut up" theo laughed 

Liam smiled at his phone and sighed, "oh I better get ready" 

Theo snickered, "I'll see you soon" 

"Bye" Liam said, feeling quite dazed

Theo hung up the phone, leaving Liam staring at the phone in shock.

Oh no.

~~~~

Bella woke up on top of peter, on his sofa.

fully clothed, still wearing her dress but apparently Peter had removed her makeup.

She looked down at his and smiled softly, he was snoring quietly with his mouth open slightly.

She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed, before looking at her watch. There was still ages before she had to get ready for work.

~~~

Theo stared blankly at the road in front of him.

This was confusing. The nightmares he's having are confusing. The hallucinating, the lack of energy.

This is weird.

Last night he had found himself standing in front of an abandoned house. He could not bring himself to go inside and he doenst know why. 

He didn't recognise the house, it was tall and pristine. He could think of no reason as to why it would've been abandoned.

But either way, it was empty, and theo stood outside it for hours trying to figure out why he was scared of going inside.

Maybe it was just paranoia, its a symptom of sleep deprivation and we all know theo doesn't get enough sleep.

Or maybe it was something else, warning theo.

Right now, he's driving towards Liams house, which was much different to the abandoned house.

He parked his truck outside and Liam came jogging out happily, a dorky smile plastered on his face.

"Hey little wolf" theo said with abdoft chuckle, earning an eye rolls off Liam.

"I'm gonna get you a toy wolf so you might start calling me liam" Liam laughed

"But then that would littlest wolf" theo said proudly

Liam rolled his eyes again and shook his head with a small snicker.

~~~~

"Mm- good morning" Peter mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning" bella replied with a small chuckle.

Peter smiled at her softly and sat upright, "do you have to go to work soon?" 

"Yep" bella said 

"Aww, why can't you just stay here?" Peter whined

"Well some of us have to work peter" bella said with a laugh

"Can I come see you on your lunch break?" 

"Sure" 

~~~~


	23. Chapter 22

"You look happy. What happened" Melissa said with a smile as Bella walked in. 

"I went on a date" she said happily 

"I'm guessing it went well then" Melissa chuckled 

"It was amazing. We went to this fancy restaurant and we almsof got kicked out for laughing to loud. And then we danced for ages on the street and there were all these drunk people cheering us on" bella beamed 

Melissa smiled softly at the younger girl, who knew Peter was such a romantic. 

~~~ 

"And I was like, no. If I wanted to work later shifts, I would work later shifts" alec went on, complaining about his new job at the mall. 

It was a free period, qnd the 'group' were headed to the library.  
Theo was wlakinv behind the others, Liam hadn't really noticed. He was too busy talking to alec. Mason kept looking back at theo every so often, probably checking he's not holding a knife ready to stab one of them. 

"Theo" someone shouted behind him. Theo looked at the others, apparently they ahndt heard it. But he turned around nonetheless. 

There was a man walking towards him, "it is theo right?" 

Theo nodded, "s-sorry, do I know you?" 

"Sorry, I'm new. Mr Langford" the man said sticking a hand out in front of theo, which he cautiously shook. 

"I bet you're wondering what I shouted you for." The teacher laughed, "I've just been speaking to your creative writing teacher. They were telling me about the latest story you wrote. I was just wondering if I could ask you a couple questions. I just read it, its amazing" 

Theo smiled warmly and chuckled quietly, "ye-yeah sure. Let- let me just" 

He turned around, ready to tell the others that he'd catch up with them later. But they were already gone. Apparently they hands even realised he wasn't there. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" mr Langford said 

"N-no, its okay" 

"Your friends?" Mr Langford said with a sad smile 

"It- it's complicated" theo laughed sadly, awkwardly. 

The teacher smiled sadly at theo, and lifted the papers in his other hand. Theos papers. 

"I was gonna eat my lunch if you want to join me" he said 

"Sure" theo said quietly, the man was welcoming. He seemed familiar. 

~~~ 

"Hey, whered theo go?" Nolan chimed in, looking at the empty seat next to Liam. 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and looked eldest to him, "he was just there wasn't he?" 

"Actually, I don't think I saw him come in" Corey said, looking around the library 

"He probably went to see a teacher or something" Mason said 

Liam was desperately looking around now, standing up from his seat and wandering through he book shelves looking for the older boy. 

"No luck?" Alec said, watching as Liam walked back to the table and took out his phone. 

"Where is he?" Liam said to himslef, dialling theos number and walking out of the library, followed by the others. 

"Liam, I'm sure he just needed to see a teacher about homework" Corey said, 

"Dude, calm down your heartbeats going crazy" alec said, warning a glare from Mason 

"Why isn't he answering?"Liam whined, talking his phone away from his ear. 

~~~ 

"So this one was based off a dream you had, and this was base off a real life event" mr Langford said, pointing at various parts of the text, lending over theo. 

Theo was crouching shyly beneath him, his shoulders touching the older man's chest. 

"Y-yeah. Obviously its re-really exaggerated" he laughed 

"Thats incredible" the man said, stepping away from theo and grabbing a chair, swinging it round backwards and sitting on it. 

Theo gulped and looked away from the man. He was obviously attractive, and he knew it. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He said 

"S-sure" theo said with a nod, knowing it was about his stutter 

"Have you always had your stutter?" 

"Uhm, i- I had it when I was you-younger. It started happening aga-again a couple weeks ago" 

"Hmm." The man said, "I used to have one when I was younger, sometimes I get it when I'm nervous" 

Theo raised his eyebrows and smiled at the older man. 

"Are you nervous about something?" 

"I'm, im always nervous" theo laughed awkwardly 

"You're interesting, we should talk more often" the man declared, smiling warmly at theo. 

Theo smiled brightly at the man, excitedly. 

He was nice. He was different. 

~~~ 

"Answer the phone!" Liam shouted down the phone, breathing heavily, as he threw it across the hall. 

And just in the mick of time theo stuck his hand out, liams phone landing perfectly in his palm. 

Liam stared at him for a second, before running straight at him.  
Theo could tell whether he was going to punch him, or jump into his arms. 

Apparently it was the first option, kind of. 

Liam shoved him full force, sending him flying back into mr Langfords arms. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said angrily  
"I-" Liam said 

Mr Langford raised an eyebrow at Liam, and helped theo stand up, still holding his elbows and holding him close to him. 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in jealousy of how close the two were standing to eachother, and how theo seemed to fit comfortably into the mans arms. 

"Its okay" theo said, stepping abit away from the teacher, who just furrowed his eyebrows at Liam, before returning to his classroom. 

"Whos he?" Nolan said 

"He-hes new" theo said quietly 

"He-hes new" alec mocked, "what do you like him or something?" 

"Hes not that bad" theo said quietly 

"Hes an asshole" Liam declared, still scowling at the door which he had went in, before storming away, followed by Mason, Corey and alec, leaving theo qnd Nolan standing in the hall. 

Theo flicked his eyes to nolan, who's eyes went wide and he jumped, before scuttling away after the others. Leaving theo alone. 

He watched as Liam walked away. Watched as they all walked away. And he walked in the same direction 

As always. Left behind.

~~~  
"Bella" Peter shouted, as be walked through the hospital doors 

"Awee, you actually brought me lunch" bella laughed 

Peter smiled, and winked at her, catching sight of Melissa, who was trying to be discreet about watching the two. She wasn't being very discreet. 

"Melissa" Peter said simply 

"Peter" Melissa replied 

"You two know eachother?" Bella said, trukmhto sound as if she didn't already know. 

"Its, its, complicated" Peter laughed awkwardly 

"Mmm-hmmm" Melissa said with a slight grin, rang a cheeky eyebrow at peter and flicking her eyes between him and bella. 

Peter wanted to growl at her, but there was too many people around. Instead he just glared at her. 

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tonight" bella laughed. 

"See you" Peter said, panting a kiss on bellas cheek, before turning and leaving. 

Bella smiled and turned back around, only to see Melissa staring at her with a small smirk. 

"Shut up" she laughed 

Melissa threw her hands up in surrender, "Peter hale. I gotta warn you, he's a trouble maker" 

Bella snickered and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure i can handle him" 

~~~


End file.
